1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image combining apparatus, a terminal device, and an image combining system including the image combining apparatus and the terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques have been known in which projectors deliver image data for projection to mobile terminals through networks; the mobile terminals input handwriting information to the delivered image data and transfer the resulting image data to the projectors through the networks; and the projectors combine the image data for projection with the image data including the handwriting information and project screens based on the combined image data.
As a similar technique, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-079913 discloses a technique in which image data of an image taken by a camera; image data of handwriting information input using a tablet are transmitted to an external server through a network; and the external server produces image data for display by combining the received image data.
The conventional techniques, however, have a problem of an increase in the load of the network because the image data of the handwriting information is transmitted through the network.
There is a need to provide an image combining apparatus, a terminal device, and an image combining system including the image combining apparatus and the terminal device.